Virginia Weasley and the Riddle Of Love
by Daren Raymond Taylor
Summary: Virginia Weasley is in her seventh year. Tom is back, how? Love ensues. R&R (Rated R for dream sequence) (a/n The main beginning was inspired by "My Heart is a Riddle" by Worms/Bane)
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Virginia Weasley, or Ginny as her family calls her, is an 18 year old witch with a rather startling past. She is a 7th year at the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seven years ago, Virginia was being controlled by the 17 year old apparition of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Exactly one year ago, in Virginia's sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and, the newly reformed, Draco Malfoy defeated the dark lord Voldemort, once and for all. Exactly two hours after Lord Voldemort was killed, the body of a 17 year old boy was found lying in a field of grass, two miles from Voldemort's lair. Upon inspection, the body was identified to be, not only alive, but the body of Thomas Riddle. After being put to numerous truth spells and potions and even a muggle lie detector test, the truth about Riddle's evil past came out. Since Riddle's 11th birthday, he was being controlled by his grandfather, Victor Morden Riddle. He was being controlled by 17 still unknown spells, and one that we do know of, the Cruciatus Curse. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Sorting Of A Riddle

Virginia Weasley and the Riddle of Love. Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Sarah and Elizabeth Cruz. Virginia, Harry, and Bill all belong to J.K. Rowling and always will. A/N: There is very little smut in this story, well, for now. Please. R&R. Rating - R  
  
~* Seven Years Ago *~  
  
For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at the diary. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.  
  
There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink sputtered out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing, and then -  
  
Ginny was awoken by Tom's blood curdling scream and, in her head, screamed out // Tom! No! I love you! \\ she yelled out, never actually uttering a word. To be quite honest, if she could gain control of her vocal chords, she would have yelled out every last syllable. In the short time she wasn't under her control, she had fallen in love with him. She regretted not telling him so much, she just passed out again.  
  
There came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. Ginny slowly opened her eyes for the second time. She saw Harry running toward her. She couldn't help but cry, but it was not because of the things she had done; it was because of her, now deceased, first love.  
  
~* Present Day *~  
  
Virginia couldn't really pay much attention these days. She could be sitting in Transfiguration, her favorite class by far, and her mind would just. trail off. Her thought would always lead to one thing that kept her single, without many friends, and a virgin for seven years; Thomas Marvolo Riddle.  
  
"Ginny, we need to get to the platform before the train leaves!" a voice yelled out beside her. She snapped out of her trance and looked at her half- angry, half rushed, older brother, Bill Weasley.  
  
Virginia got out of the car and immediately headed for the wall in-between platforms nine and ten. Bill was pushing her cart for her, mainly because he missed running at the barrier. Casually, she walked through the barrier, completely unnoticed. She waited for Bill to come barreling through the wall and then took control of her cart.  
  
"Thanks Bill" she said, heading for the train, "I take it you'll be apparating to Hogsmeade and walking to the castle from there?" Bill nodded, "I have to stop off in the post office, but I'll be there before you can say 'lumos.'" Bill gave Virginia a light punch in the arm and disapparated.  
  
Virginia sighed and walked onto the train, finding an empty compartment, and laid down. She closed her eyes, crossed her legs, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing on a rather large rock in a slow moving creek. She was looking around and smiling, happy to be somewhere peaceful and lovely.  
  
There was a rustling in the trees around her and a young man, no more than 17, stepped out into view; Tom Riddle. She flew into his arms and he began kissing her. She kissed back, slowly undressing him from behind. She threw off his cloak and robes quickly, leaving him completely nude.  
  
Tom slowly kissed down her neck and pulled off her robes. She was standing in his arms in no more than a black lace bra and black lace panties. He pulled down the fabric of her bra covering her left breast and gently began sucking on the pert nipple. After completely pulling off her bra from behind, he pressed her body up against a tree, teasing the nipple with his tongue. He pulled off her skimpy panties, and gently slid his hard, ten- inch, manhood into her.  
  
Virginia gasped and whispered, "Oh Tom, I love you." Tom gently began thrusting in and out of her, leaning up to kiss behind her ear the whole time. He lightly nipped at her ear lobe and whispered, "Attention all Hogwarts Express passengers."  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia woke up to a man booming over the train's loud speaker. She sighed and headed to the nearest exit, a glum look on her face. After finding her usual horseless carrige, she climbed in and leaned her head down on her best, and only, friend's shoulder.  
  
Sarah Cruz was a seventh year who transferred from Beauxbatons in Virginia's fifth year. Virginia whimpered and wrapped her arms around Sarah's arm, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Did you have the dream again Virg?" Sarah asked, wrapping her arm around her distraught friend's shoulders. Virginia nodded and let out another whimper "Well, V." Sarah said, lifting up Virginia's head. "I heard some good news. They found out that Tom was being controlled by his grandfather when he was Voldemort. They are putting him back in Hogwarts. He's our age Virg. He's alive and well and he is being sorted tonight along with the first years."  
  
With that comment, Virginia fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia slowly rose from her temporarily unconscious state and noticed that she was sitting next to Sarah in the Great Hall. The sorting, to her surprise, was already halfway finished.  
  
"Cruz, Elizabeth" Professor McGonagall announced, holding the scroll of names out at arms length. Sarah, noticing that Virginia was awake, squealed and whispered, "That's my little sister!" Virginia gave a weak, half-tired smile and watched as the young Cruz was sorted into Gryffindor. Virginia, getting bored with the 6th sorting already, let her eyes wander. They fell onto Bill, who was sitting next to Snape, talking nonchalantly with an idiotic, foolish grin on his face.  
  
She continued with her visual trek around the hall, and then her eyes stopped on Professor Dumbledore. Well, to be more precise, 10 and a half inches to the right of him. Standing in between Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick stood an 18-year-old, trembling, Thomas Riddle.  
  
Tom was as handsome as the first day he had come out of the diary. His hair was a bit longer, but that only made him so much more appealing to her. She could see, faintly, that there was a small puncture on his bottom lip that resembled the tip of a canine tooth. Virginia faintly remembered Tom telling her that when he was nervous, he nibbled on his bottom lip. //Hmm...\\ She thought to herself, coming a hand through her hair, //He seems a lot more. nervous since the day I met him.\\  
  
She chuckled lightly to herself, but never removed her eyes from him. That is, until he noticed her piercing gaze. She looked into his eyes long enough to see his jaw drop and then a small jerk in his left arm, signaling the want to reach out to her. She turned away to hide her face just as tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Once the sorting was over, the last student being sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore stood and motioned for silence.  
  
"As usual," he began, the twinkle in his eyes more cheerful than ever, "first years, and all other years for that matter, are forbidden to go into the Dark Forest. Our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Bill Weasley," there was scattered applause, most coming from the Gryffindor, and then Dumbledore continued, "has cast a force field charm around the forest that can only be broken by him, Hagrid, or I. Now, I have some good news."  
  
Virginia wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Dumbledore, plastering a fake smile on her face. "We have a student this year that will not become a first year, but will be sorted. Thomas, will you please sit on the stool?"  
  
Tom gave a nervous smile and took a deep breath, sitting on the three- legged stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head and waited. The hat, now atop Riddle's amazingly handsome head, sprung to life.  
  
"Riddle?" the hat said to Tom, no one else hearing. "You're back I see. But, no hatred and lust for power that landed you smack dab in Slytherin last time. Hmm.. Would be a tough one if I weren't so smart eh? I think I'll choose. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Tom smiled and hurried to the seat across from Virginia, eager to talk to his old friend. His hair was a bit ruffled from the hat, but he ran his hand through it and it fixed itself. He reached across the table and placed his hand on Virginia's and sighed, smiling the warm smile that she always loved. "Tom." she said, not wanting to pull her hand away.  
  
"Virginia." he said, intertwining his fingers with hers, "I have missed you." The expression on his face gave the impression that he was holding back tears, tears he'd had since he was 11. Once again, and quite unexpectedly, she fainted. Since they were in the last two seats at the table, Tom quickly ran over to her and caught her, bypassing Sarah's arms unintentionally.  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia slowly opened her eyes and, recognizing the ceiling, sighed. She was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey, no doubt, was hustling and bustling about. She kept her gaze on the ceiling up until she felt a large, warm hand slide into her own dainty, rather cold, hand. She turned her head to see Tom sitting next to her, smiling lightly, the look of worry slowly fading from his perfect face.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but Tom quickly covered it with his own, kissing her deeply. She lifted her free arm and wrapped it around his neck, never wanting this moment to end. After a span of about five minutes, Tom pulled away, deserving a whimper from his willing victim.  
  
"Shh." he whispered, "Madame Pomfrey might catch us." He took her hand in his once more and leaned down next to her ear. He lightly whispered "I love you, my sweet Virginia." And kissed directly behind her earlobe. He pulled away and smiled. "Meet me in the common room when Pomfrey lets you out. The new password it lionegra." He kissed her one last time and turned, walking to the door.  
  
A single tear slid down Virginia's cheek, but not of sadness. She had the love of the only man she herself had ever loved. Madame Pomfrey took the liberty to walk in through the curtains just as Virginia wiped the stray tear from her face.  
  
"Oh sweetie," she said, sitting Virginia up, "are you feeling better?" Virginia nodded as Madame Pomfrey started tidying up the bed she had slept on. "Madame?" Virginia said, a yawn escaping her before she continued, "I would like to return to my common room, if that is alright with you."  
  
With a disgruntled sigh, Madame Pomfrey allowed Virginia to leave. She quickly threw her robes on and hurried to Gryffindor Tower, her longing to see Tom keeping her going. When she reached the Fat Lady portrait, she quickly uttered "lionegra" and rushed through the portrait hole. The second she entered the common room, she noticed Tom. He was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, and was too entranced with the dancing embers to notice anything, especially the small group of first years giggling in the corner.  
  
Virginia ran to him, hopped onto his lap, and kissed him deeply, her auburn locks falling around his face. She felt him smile and then kiss back, his strong arm wrapping themselves around her slender waist. Virginia, most reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss and quickly whispered, "I have a room of my own since I am Head Girl, lets go."  
  
He didn't need telling twice. Grabbing his hand, Virginia pulled him towards her door, running straight through the group of first years. She threw him inside and locked the door. She then threw him down on the soft water bed and crawled on top of him, hungry for those perfect lips.  
  
~*~  
  
There is the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 2 A Startling Engagement

Virginia Weasley and the Riddle of Love Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story apart from Sarah and Elizabeth Cruz. Summary: Virginia Weasley is back in the arms of her one true love, Tom Riddle. Where will their love take them? A/N: Please. Enjoy this. Remember, the beginning partly reflects "My Heart is a Riddle" by Worms/Bane. Rating - R  
  
~* Chapter 2 *~  
  
Virginia slowly woke to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, and a large body pressed up against her back. A smile broke out across her face and a tear of happiness fell onto the silken pillow beneath her head.  
  
She realized that everything that had happened the night before; every moan, every kiss, the loss of her innocence; had actually happened. None of it was a dream. It was ten times better than she ever could have imagined, and she felt no drop of regret. She turned to face her sleeping lover, and smiled. // So handsome ... \\ she thought to herself, // even in sleep he takes my breath away. \\  
  
She leaned over and gently kissed the tip of his nose. She then rolled back over and snuggled close to him in his arms, closing her eyes, a slight moan escaping her lips.  
  
The kiss, no matter how small and gentle, woke Tom. He moaned as he opened his eyes, and smiled, happy to finally have his one true love in his arms. He leaned up and gently kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft and clean, he could have kissed it for days, never ever leaving that bed. She moaned as he kissed her neck, and snuggled into his arms even more.  
  
"Morning my love," Tom whispered into Virginia's ear, kissing her neck again, "Sleep well?" She moaned and nodded, not trusting her speech too much. Tom ran his hand down her side and turned her over. Once she was facing him, he could see just how beautiful she had become. Her deep blue eyes seemed fathomless, and, no matter how much they normally didn't belong with auburn hair, were the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Her shoulder length, curly hair was the most beautiful shade of auburn he had ever seen, and, somehow, fit perfectly with her eyes. Lifting up the scarlet red blanket, he looked over her body up and down. He saw that her body was just as beautiful as her face, if not more. From the top of her perfect 36C breasts down to the very last perfectly clipped and painted toenail, her body was perfect.  
  
He looked back to her, noticing the slight tint of red in her cheeks, and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms back around her waist. She kissed back and shifted so that, once again, she was on top of him. She began running her hands over his chest and down to his waist. Tom pulled away from the kiss, sensing what she was going to do, and stopped her.  
  
"Virginia, my sweet," he said, laying her back down next to her, "I don't think I could handle another mind blowing session right now. My body is still recovering from the amazing session last night." Virginia giggled and snuggled next to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. Tom merely smiled and held her close, not realizing that it was Monday.  
  
There was a persistent knocking at the door and the hurried voice of Sarah. "Tom! Virginia! Classes start in ten minutes! Hurry up and get dressed!" Both seventh years gasped and scrambled out of bed. Tom put on his robes with impeccable speed and used a spell to comb his hair. Virginia, on the other hand, took a bit longer. She scrambled through her drawers, looking for some underwear, and then took at least five minutes brushing out her hair, putting on make-up, and putting on a bit of perfume. Hand in hand, they exited the common room and headed for their first lesson, Transfiguration.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom and Virginia held hands for the whole lesson, blankly refusing to break contact. The way they held each other's hands would give the impression that, if they broke contact, the whole world would suddenly implode on itself.  
  
Virginia noticed that, now that Tom was back in her life, she was able to keep her attention and full focus on the subject at hand. The year before, Professor McGonagall had attempted to teach the whole Gryffindor sixth years to become animagi, but to no avail. Virginia decided she wanted to try again and, more reluctantly than ever, let go of Tom's hand, walking to the front of the class.  
  
Focusing all her attention on an image of a red-tailed hawk in her head, and, with a small pop, she was soon perched on Professor McGonagall's arm, preening her feathers. McGonagall gave Gryffindor 50 points and Virginia turned back, walking back to her waiting lover. Tom, who had already so much experience he could already teach here, turned into an Alaskan husky and won Gryffindor yet another 50 points.  
  
Lunch that day, quite rightly, consisted of no food at all. They had hurried up to Gryffindor Tower and spent the whole lunch hour feasting on each other's lips, not giving the slightest brain cell to thinking about food. Their "lunch" was interrupted, however, but the beak of a snowy owl tapping on Virginia's shoulder. She sighed and faced the owl, and then gasped, realizing who it was.  
  
"Hedwig!" she exclaimed, lowering the owl to the arm of the chair, "Have you got a letter for me old girl?" Hedwig stuck out her leg, showing a rolled up piece of parchment. Virginia smiled and pulled the letter off of Hedwig's leg. She unrolled it and read it to herself once, before reading it aloud.  
  
Dear Ginny, (a growl escaped her lips as she read this) Hi. It's Harry. I heard that Tom Riddle was back in Hogwarts, in your year, correct? Well, Ginny, I want you to stay away from him. I don't trust him, and I don't want him to hurt you again. Write back. Ron sends his love, so does our son. Talk to you later Gin Gin. Harry  
  
This time it was Tom's turn to growl. "How dare he! Telling my girlfriend to stay away from me! He has no right to do that." Virginia blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. She placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes, a shocked look on her face. "G-g-girlfriend?" she stuttered out, biting her bottom lip. Tom nodded. "Well, after last night, I expected you to be nothing less." Virginia smiled and hugged him tightly. Next, sliding off of Tom's lap, extracting a mew of protest from him, she sat down at the nearest table and found a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Harry, Stay away from Tom? Are you telling ME to stay away from MY Tom? Do you realize that I have waited seven years to be with him? Wait.. nevermind... I never told you how I felt about the Heir Of Slytherin. Anyways, I won't stay away from him, oh big brother in-law of mine. Tell Ron to send me some pictures of your guys' baby, I can't wait to see what little Draco looks like. I have to go now, my boyfriend is waiting. Tell Ron I love him. Bye. Love and Hugs, Virginia Weasley  
  
Virginia rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Before sending Hedwig off, Virginia gave the owl an owl treat and a light pat on the head. "Make sure your arse-hole master gets this letter Hedwig," she said, "we wouldn't want the boy-who-thinks-he-can-control me to have to wait for a reply."  
  
While staring out the window after Hedwig, Tom got up and walked to Virginia. He lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a light kiss to her neck. "My love," he said, holding her close and kissing up to her jawbone, "I think we ought to go and spend some time alone." Virginia giggled and leaned against him, lightly rubbing his arms with her hands. "Oh Tom," she said, kissing his bicep lightly, "sweep me off my feet and carry me to my- our room."  
  
Tom didn't need to hear it twice. Before you could say 'alohomora', he had Virginia in his arms and in her room. He kicked the door shut and laid her down. "I'm in charge tonight love," he whispered, "just lay back and relax."  
  
~*~  
  
Tom was awoken by a chill over his backside. He looked up and realized two things; he window was open, and it was nighttime. He smiled and held Virginia close. She was still fast asleep in his arms, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to wake that night. He suddenly realized that he was very, very hungry. // Well, what can I expect? \\ he thought to himself, // I have been sleeping all day, or so to speak. \\ He slipped out of bed and quickly put his clothes and robes back on. He scribbled a note quickly telling Virginia where he was going and left it on the bed, just in case she woke up.  
  
Tom headed out of the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the kitchens. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Virginia and the many times that they had been together since he arrived a Hogwarts. He leaned against a wall for a minute, getting a bit tired, and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes, he had a sudden flashback, which startled even himself.  
  
~*~  
  
'Dear Diary, hello, my name is Ginny Weasley.' Appeared on the first page of the open book on his lap. "Finally," Tom said, grabbing his quill, "Someone to talk to!" He wrote back in gentle strokes, trying extra hard to impress whoever was reading the diary 'Hello Ginny, my name is Tom.'  
  
There was a long pause before any writing was written on the page, and, when it did appear, it was scribbly. 'Tom? You. you live in a diary? You can read what I write and. you can write back?' After reading this, Tom laughed to himself and wrote back, calmly. 'Ginny, this just so happens to be MY diary. Might I ask on how you came across it?'  
  
~*~  
  
The flashback went ahead a few weeks, and Tom remembered that their conversations in-between were very much like the first.  
  
~*~  
  
'Tom. are you there?' shot across the page. Tom smiled, once again picking up his diary and quill, and wrote back. 'Of course my little Virginia, where would I go? I am a memory, remember?' Tom heard a faint giggle, one of many that he discovered he could hear through the enchanted diary and smiled.  
  
Tom, though only a memory, was falling for Ginny already, deep. He waited to talk to her everyday, and he couldn't go to sleep without talking to the eleven year old. There was a love there that he didn't even realize he could have, and he knew, since it was his memory, and it would flow to what Ginny had told him was trying to take over the world, Lord Voldemort. That was Tom's nickname, well, not so much a nickname as it was a title. He used it at school, even when putting his memory into this simple diary. But, he had made it that anything written in this moldy old book would flow straight to the person who had made the diary, if they were still living, that is. He also knew that his love for Ginny would flow to Voldemort, but she didn't know that. She never knew that.  
  
'Tom. I'm worried. There has been a lot of bad stuff happening around the castle, and I am starting to suspect I have something to do with it.' She was right of course, she did have something to do with it. The part of him that was Lord Voldemort was controlling her. Nonetheless, he wrote back, as calm as ever. 'Don't worry Virginia, my dear, I will make sure nothing happens to you'  
  
~*~  
  
The flashback ended and Tom sunk to his knees. // I loved her. \\ he thought, fumbling with something in his robes. // Even when I did not know I could, I loved her.\\ He pulled out a little black box that he had kept for so many years. He opened it and bit his lower lip. It was a ring, a diamond engagement ring to be exact, and it had an engraving on the inside. 'To my lovely Virginia, may you be mine for all of eternity, and longer.' Seven years he had been holding this ring, seven years had he wanted to give it to her.  
  
His stomach growled loudly and he suddenly remembered his ceaseless hunger. He hurried down to the portrait of a fruit bowl, tickled the little green pear, and got a bag full of food from the house-elves. He hurried back to Gryffindor tower and slipped back into Virginia's private room. He magicked a table out of nowhere and began preparing the food. He used a spell to make the food's smell waft over to Virginia's sleeping form, and he smiled as she woke.  
  
"Mmm." she said, sitting up, the silk blanket covering her dainty body, "Smells delicious." Tom smiled and magicked a chair out of thin air for her. "Then come get some my love," he said, motioning her to the chair, "There's plenty."  
  
They shared a quiet midnight dinner, and then slipped back into bed. Tom, who decided to stay in his clothes, pulled the ring box out of his robe pocket. He turned Virginia over and looked into her eyes. "Virginia," he said, "I have been waiting to do this for seven years."  
  
Tom smiled and slowly slid the diamond ring on her ring finger, kissing her deeply. "Will you marry me?" Virginia blinked for a few moments. So many times had she lain awake in bed, dreaming of Tom, down on one knee, asking her to marry him; to be his wife for all of eternity. But... she never felt that it would ever actually happen. She had fainted so many times when she had dreamt about it, but this time she just couldn't. As a matter of face, instead of fainting, she lapsed into a fit of tears. "Of course I'll marry you, you great bloke!" she said, somehow clearly through sobs, "I love you more than life itself!"  
  
The newly engaged couple fell asleep in each other's arms and were awoken the next morning by Hedwig lightly nipping Tom's shoulder, a red envelope tied to her leg.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well folks, there is chapter two. I hope you liked it. I had some help on this chapter from my new co-writer, Harriet Potter, and I have to give a big bunch of credit to her. Check out her stories, they're really, really good. Well, the next chapter should be coming soon! Audioso! 


	4. Chapter 3 The Scarlet Letter

Virginia Weasley and the Riddle of Love. 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Sarah and Elizabeth Cruz. Virginia, Harry, Ron, and Bill all belong to J.K. Rowling and always will. 

A/N: There is very little smut in this story, well, for now. Please. R&R.

Rating - R  
  
~*~

****

Chapter 3

~*~

Tom opened his eyes and glanced over to the owl behind him. He looked down at the scarlet sealed envelope and let a short gasp escape his lips. He looked closer and saw, in a rather elegant yet angry-looking scrawl, his name in dark blue ink. He, most reluctantly, shook the sleeping beauty awake, his eyes never leaving the parcel tied to the snowy owl's leg.

Virginia woke up with a groggy look on her almost too perfect face. "Hmm.. morning love," she said with a half-asleep grin on her face, her chin sinking into the groove in-between Toms neck and shoulder. "What in Merlin's beard is Hedwig doing back here?"

Tom snaked a strong, half-shivering, arm around her waist, the blanket held up enough to cover her body, and pulled her close. "She's got a howler, my love." He felt, rather than saw, Virginia's eyes widen at the comment, and her mouth form into an "o."

She gripped his hand and looked at him, even though his eyes wouldn't leave the awaiting mail. "Wh.. Who.. Who's it for, Tom?" He held her close and looked into her eyes, a slight hint of worry showing in his warm black orbs. "It's.. for me apparently." Virginia reached over, her hands trembling, and untied the scarlet parcel, pulling it into her lover's lap.

"Open It." she said "I don't want my bed to have scorch marks." Tom nodded and picked up the envelope, his arm leaving Virginia's waist, and was about to open it when he suddenly remembered something. He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot!" Virginia quirked a well maintained brow and looked at him questioningly. He smiles and retrieved his wand from the bedside table.

"When I was Voldemort," he began, a shiver running down Virginia's spine out of habit, "I created a spell that would turn any howler into a simple letter, handwriting and all. It won't scream, and it won't explode. Though... it will turn to ashes after I've read it." Virginia got a slight look of happiness on her face and motioned for him to do his incantation.

Tom cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the scarlet envelope. "_Transformado letereo_" he muttered, pronunciated perfectly. The letter turned into a piece of the ever-familiar yellowed parchment, Harry's letter written in red ink on the page. Tom cleared his throat once more and read the letter aloud.

Thomas,

I forbid you to date my sister-in-law. I love her very, very much, and it is not very comforting to know that my former arch-nemesis is having a relationship with a person in my family, be it intimate or friendly. You will leave my sister alone, or you shall face the sheer power of my wrath. Is that understood? Good. 

Harold James Potter.

The letter suddenly became a pile of ashes in Tom's hand and, after a second or so, blinked itself out of existence. Virginia banged her hand on the wooden headboard and yelled out "DAMN HIM!" Tom turned to her and blinked a few times. Virginia looked at the ceiling and said, in an angry, yet calmer, voice, "He always wants to ruin my relationships. I swear, the great bloke doesn't want me to be happy!"

Tom turned away from her and began rummaging through his bag for something that Virginia couldn't see. After a minute or so of rummaging, he pulled out a piece of yellowed parchment, a self-inking quill, and a book to use as a hard surface. Virginia looked at him oddly and watched him bring the red quill to his parchment.

Harold,

I must apologize for my "intrusion" on your family. You see, my GRANDFATHER'S arch-nemesis, I love your sister ten million times more than you ever could possibly love her. As a matter of fact, after your last letter, I proposed to your little sister. So, my soon to be brother-in-law, you need not fret about me hurting your darling sister.

Now, to a more important matter on my mind. I would like to ask you to do something for me. As you are Virginia's brother-in-law, I would highly appreciate it if you were my best man at our wedding. Yes, I know I do not have a date set, and we will not be getting married 'til at least two years after leaving Hogwarts, but, you are the only person I could ever consider my friend, aside from your sister and her friend Sarah.

I sincerely pray that you think long and hard on my request, as I will be waiting for your owl. Ta-ta, my dear brother.

Respectfully,

Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Tom rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's outstretched leg, giving her a friendly, loving scratch behind her head before sending her off. Behind him, he heard, and felt, a body falling onto the waterbed that he was sitting atop. He turned his head to see an unconscious Virginia, her mouth wide open in shock.

He leaned over her, brought her chin up to shut her mouth, and laid next to her, curling up against her body. A smirk flashed across his face and he fell back asleep, the unconscious vixen lying in his strong arms. 

~*~

When Virginia woke, Tom was cooking breakfast. He was clad in some sort of apron, decorated in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. He also wore a kind of kerchief around his neck, also the colors of Gryffindor, and a beret. 

Noticing the awakening of his sleeping beauty, Tom put on his cheeziest French accent and carried a tray with the readily prepared breakfast on it. He placed the tray in Virginia's lap and smiled, whipping out a pointer and pointing to each dish.

"Ze dish for this mornings breakfast vill be un omelet du fromage, wiz orange juice and cantaloupe. Bon apetit!"

Virginia merely laughed and took a bite of the omelet. Her eyes went wide and she smiled, still chewing the egg dish.

"Oh my god, Tom! This is amazing!" She exclaimed, clenching his hand. "Where did you learn to cook like this?!"

Tom blushed and smiled. "Well, my father taught me when I was really young, and, in the few instances I had control through Victor's spells, I perfected my technique." He took a bite of the omelet and smiled, laying down next to his fiancée. Virginia finished the omelet, orange juice, and cantaloupe and laid next to him. "I love you Tom.." she whispered, snuggling close to her fiancé. "I love you too, Virginia" he replied, softly kissing the smaller girl's neck. 

At dawn, they still laid in the unkempt bed, staying as close to each other as was humanly possible. Tom let out a soft moan and softly kissed Virginia on the lips.

"Mmm…" he said, softly rubbing her side, "Time to get up love."

Virginia opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Do we have to? I'm perfectly content just laying here in your arms." Tom smiled and softly kissed her nose. "I have Quidditch tryouts this morning, I need to get ready." He said, standing up and walking to the closet they now shared.

Tom pulled on his Quidditch practice robes, pulled out his Nimbus 2005, and started shining the handle, trimming the tail shortly after. "I'm trying out for the seeker position, I really pray I get it. My father was a seeker, did you know that? I've always wanted to be one. Ever since I was really little. Had it not been for Victor, I may have been one."

//He'll get it, I just know he will. He's so passionate for it,\\ she thought, pulling the blankets around her //He's just like Harry…\\

At the thought of her brother-in-law, Virginia's eyes fell on a slender, gold and silver box. The box, seeming to shimmer in the morning sunrise, read "To: Thomas Marvolo Riddle" and had "From: The Potter Family" written under it. Virginia gently shook Tom's arm and whispered "Tom, look…"

Tom turned to face the box and his jaw almost hit the floor. He rushed forward, grabbed the box, and walked back to Virginia, laying across his lap. "What's this?" He asked, the question directed at no one in particular.

He opened the box and gasped, seeing what it contained. Before his eyes, a broomstick floated out of the box. On the handle, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle" was engraved, the logo "Firefly M2K" in gold under it. Tom ran his hand along the handle and felt a small surge of energy course through his arm.

"Tom," Virginia said, lightly squeezing Tom's arm. "This if the Firefly M2K, the latest in brooms, it was made specifically for the Seeker position, and is top of the line. Only 10 exist."

Tom looked past the broom and saw a piece of yellow parchment, the scrawl written in orange ink this time.

Dear Thomas,

I hope you enjoy your new broom. Professor Dumbledore informed me that you were going out for the seeker position on the Gryffindor house team. I felt it necessary that you had the best utensil for this job, seeing as no one else signed up, and this was the first broom model that came to mind. It's a remake of the kind of broom that I used, suped up and ten million times better. I bought one for myself, to be honest. 

Do not expect kindness from me. I am doing this more or less for Gryffindor than you. You better not disgrace the name I made for the house. Enjoy your tool, use it as an extension of your body, not just a broom.

Farewell.

Harold James Potter

Ronald Potter

And

The young'ns.

P.S. Welcome to the family.

Tom smiled and folded up the letter. Virginia snuggled close and smiled, softly kissing Tom's neck. "You're part of the family now, Tom." Virginia said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Expect the greatest life you could ever imagine."

Tom ran his hand over hers and smiled. "I'll take your word for it, my love."

~*- End Chapter 3 -*~

Me3gogi - Here is more, enjoy.

Slytherin Badass - You can see more without sacrificing a Voldemort for world leader button. Here! ^_^

Bane - No prob

Wes - Here's some more to see how my writing is doing.

Tinkerbell - Thanks

Val Mora - Thanks for the many compliments. Here is some more of Tom and Ginny for you

Les - Here's the next chapter.

Harriet - I thanked you mainly for helping me out. You were a great influence.

Vixen DarkTruth - Here's your answer, madame.

Luci - Thanks!

Sly Riddle - Here's the new chapter.

Amy-Jennifer - Well, here's more.


	5. Author Note Please, Pelase Read

Hello Fans.

I felt that I needed to put a little author's note in here.

I would like to address a review that I received.

"Poof" an author here on FFNet, decided to bash my story, as if it was a mole.

In rebuttal to your "omelet avec le fromage" comment. "Omelet du fromage" is, in English terms, an omelet of cheese. To my knowledge, this type of omelet is made of little to no eggs, and is composed mostly of cheese. In response to your "my love" comment. In my story, Tom isn't the Tom we know from the Harry Potter series, for a reason. If you read the prologue, it shows that Tom was being controlled by his grandfather. Voldemort's personality is the only personality we have any knowledge of, because J.K. Rowling has yet to go into detail about Tom Riddle. In my fan fiction, Tom is a totally different person. He's not evil, he's a loving, caring person. My version of Tom, not Voldemort, leaves plenty of room for "my love" and other terms of endearment. For your last comment, you totally set yourself up. You said "Harry has no wrath, he's a Gryffindor." Well, I would like to prove you wrong, if you'd let me. Look at book three, Prisoner Of Azkaban, and you'll see, first hand, an example of the great Harry Potter's wrath. When Harry didn't know Sirius was good, he was about two seconds from blasting the man's head off. When it comes to matters of Voldemort, even including possible Voldemort cases, Harry has anger the size of Russia, as Dumbledore does. That is where wrath comes from in my story, I'm just following J.K. Rowling's example. 

Now, to all you fans who like my story, there are some things I need to make known. 

As one person pointed out, Tom's father was a muggle, hence, couldn't be a seeker. I apologize for my lack of memory, it should be fixed in about a week. As a reviewer pointed out, my story does have rather large plot holes. I apologize for that as well. I don't mean to leave you wondering, but, you can always fill those holes with ideas of your own. 

Ok, well, I am done here. If you have any ideas or comments on the story and don't want to put them in a review, just e-mail me at DarenTaylor765@aol.com or XWarriorOfLightX@aol.com ok? Thanks fans. Keep reading!

Sincerely,

Daren Raymond Taylor


	6. Contest Begins: July 29th, 2003

Okay all, here is the situation.

I cannot continue this story. I've lost the 'knack' for doing this. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Tom/Ginny, I just can't continue something that's burned me out already; namely this story. 

So, here's what I'm going to do. For those of you who are loyal fans of "Riddle Of Love" I am holding a contest. I am putting this story up for 'auction'. E-mail me three -good- reasons as to why you deserve to own this story, though my name MUST stay on it, and as to why you deserve to be the one to continue it.

Requirements:

-FanFiction.net account

-E-mail address

-3 reasons [mentioned above]

-If you win, you MUST keep the first 4 chapters [Prologue, 1, 2, 3] © to Matthew Espinoza 2002-03

Now, start sending those e-mails to: PantherFoxie@aol.com

This contest will go until August 29th 2003, which gives you all one month.

Let the contest begin!

-Matthew M Espinoza-


End file.
